Hitchhikers
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: It was a normal day aboard the Destiny. That is until a power spike and two life signs appear in a recently pressurized room. Chapter 1 re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Hitchhikers

Summary: It was a normal day aboard the Destiny. That is until a power spike and two life signs appear in a recently pressurized room. Crossover with SG-1. Set after Justice. AU.

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate. I own David though.

Pairings: Eli/Gin, OC/Adria.

Eli Wallace sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He muttered to Brody.

Brody glanced at his watch. "Late. Or early depending on how you look at it." Brody looked up from his watch at Eli. "You should get some sleep. You've been at this all day." Eli appeared to not hear him as he continued pushing buttons. "Eli? Everything alright?"

Eli stopped randomly pushing buttons. "No." He didn't want to look at Brody.

"Is it about Rush?"

Eli was quiet for a minute before answering. "I think I'll be the only person that'll miss him."

Brody opened his mouth to say something, anything that would inspire Eli but nothing came. It was true, many people probably wouldn't mourn Rush given the fact that it was he that stranded them on this ship in the first place. "It'll be alright, Eli." He came over and patted the young man on the shoulder. He moved towards the door. "Since you're staying, want some water?"

Eli nodded. "Sure." The corner of his mouth turned up into a small grin. "With a twist of lemon."

Brody smiled. "That's more like it. Be right back."

Eli glanced back at the console. "Okay." Eli felt the ship slow as it dropped out of FTL. "Hmm." Eli glanced up at the countdown clock but it didn't light up. "Okay…" Eli went over and tapped the clock with his finger but nothing happened. "Weird." The console Eli had been working at suddenly beeped. Eli quickly went back to the console. A graph appeared on the screen, it looked like an EKG to Eli. The line suddenly spiked then quickly went back to a straight line, it spiked again as Brody came back.

"Hey, the ship stopped."

Eli didn't look up as he started pushing buttons, trying to figure out what had happened. "Yeah, take a look." Brody went over to his console as Eli sent the graph over to his console. "Whoa. Power spike."

Eli nodded. "Yeah, two of them."

Brody tapped a few buttons. "And it looks like it came from one of the rooms we recently pressurized."

"What'd we got?" Eli nearly jumped into the air as Colonel Young along with Scott and Greer appeared behind him.

Brody didn't even break stride. "Some kind of power spike, Colonel. In one of the storage rooms we just pressurized."

Young went over to Brody's console and looked at the screen. "Anything in that room we might've switched on?"

Eli quietly snorted. "Yeah, maybe we left the toaster plugged in."

Young glanced over at Eli before glancing back at Brody's screen. "Alright, Scott. You and Greer"

"Whoa." Eli quietly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Someone is trying to open the door from that side of room."

Young looked from Eli to Brody. "Do we have any personnel in that room?"

Brody shook his head. "No. Not that I'm aware of. We've got a couple of hitchhikers, Colonel."

"Oh!" Eli exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "I love that movie! Why didn't I put that on my list? Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"Now's not the time, Eli." Greer's rough voice spoke up from the door.

Scott walked over to Young. "What should we do, sir?"

Eli spoke before Young could. "Ah. That someone in that room? They just got the door open."

Young walked to Eli's console. "I thought you said they were trying to open the door?"

Eli shrugged. "I guess they got through."

Young unclipped his radio. "I need a security team at…" He spoke as he, Scott and Greer left the room.

Brody appeared next to Eli. "What do you think?"

Eli shook his head. "I hope they're friendly."

Meanwhile…

Chloe Armstrong walked along the same corridor where the power spike came from. Not that she was going to investigate but because she was simply going for a walk and she didn't bring a radio. As she was about to go around a corner, she heard voices she didn't recognize. Chloe stopped short and listened. She could tell it was a man and a woman talking.

The man spoke up. "I thought this was the right way." He sounded tired and annoyed.

The woman spoke. "I thought there were only subtle changes every time we stepped through."

'_Stepped through? What does that mean?'_ Chloe thought. She moved closer to the corner.

The man spoke again. "Yeah, usually but this seems to be a big change. You noticed that one door panel? The one with the red panel? It wasn't like that in the last two."

The two continued to talk as Chloe listened. She noted that the man spoke like Eli or Scott, using slang and a mild profanity or two. The woman sounded more elegant than her male counterpart. Chloe risked a peek around the corner. The two had their backs to Chloe. The first thing Chloe noticed about them were their weapons. The man had a rifle strapped to his back with accessories on it that Chloe didn't recognize. The woman didn't have a rifle like then man but she had a pistol strapped to her right thigh. Chloe took note of the clothes as well. Both of them wore uniforms like Matt, she saw the familiar patch for their expedition and another that she didn't recognize on their arms.

The young man had dark brown rakish hair and when he turned his head slightly, she could see what looked like a goatee. The woman had flowing raven black hair tied into a loose ponytail. That's when Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder. Chloe spun around with a small gasp.

Matt stood behind her with several soldiers behind him, weapons raised. "Chloe, get out of the way. He whispered. Chloe looked down and saw that he had his sidearm drawn, his finger on the trigger guard.

Chloe put her hand on the gun, pushing it down. "Wait, Matt." She said a quiet whisper. "They're not dangerous. They're just…."

"Just what?"

"Lost."

Chloe saw a flash of movement as Greer moved past her, he stood at the same spot she did moments ago. He spoke quietly into his radio. "In position, Colonel."

Chloe tried to reach for Greer but Matt held her back. "Greer, please. They haven't done anything." Greer wasn't listening. If he was, it didn't look like it. "Don't hurt them."

Greer stepped forward when suddenly a hand came down on the barrel of his rifle, pushing towards the ground. The young man came around the corner. "Yeah, Greer, don't hurt us."

Greer dropped his rifle and brought up his fist to strike the young man but he was one step ahead of Greer. The young man stepped back and redirected Greer's fist into the wall next to them. Greer didn't even flinch as he tried to backhand the young man but he quickly stepped back again. Greer's momentum carried him into a 180. The young man grabbed Greer by the straps of his vest and pulled him to the ground. Greer swung his right arm but the young man caught it, he slowly crouched down and placed his knee on Greer's throat.

"Now, Greer," The young man said slowly. "if you don't behave, I'm going to have to knock you out. And I would feel horrible about that. So, what do ya say?"

Greer glared at the man with an intense look.

The young man looked up at Matt and pointed to Greer's face. "I'm gonna take that as a no."


	2. Chapter 2

Hitchhikers

Summary: It was a normal day aboard the Destiny. That is until a power spike and two life signs appear in a recently pressurized room. Crossover with SG-1. Set after Justice. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I own DJ but not Adria.

Pairings: Eli/Chloe, OC/Adria

An hour later...

The two hitchhikers as Eli called them, sat in the mess hall, under heavy guard. Well, the young man was. Anyone who could bring down Greer without breaking a sweat should have a ballistic missile pointed at him. The young woman had only two guards on her, Lt. James and another female guard. When Colonel Young came into the room, both of them stood up. The young man snapped him a short and sloppy salute. The young woman politely bowed. Colonel Young stopped in between the two. "Okay, someone wanna tell me what's going on?" The young man clapped his hands together. "Um, introductions then. I'm DJ. And this is Adria Mal Doran." The young woman, Adria, politely bowed again. "Colonel." She said quietly. Young glanced back and forth at the two. "Okay. Now, how did you get aboard the ship?" "Ah! That. Well, it would be better to show you." " Show me what?" Adria grabbed DJ's arm. "I don't think we should." DJ sighed then locked eyes with Adria. They stayed like that for at least ten seconds. Neither moved, blinked or breathed. Suddenly, DJ snapped his attention back to Colonel Young. "Okay, let's go. Let's get Dr. Rush. I'm sure he would like to" "Dr. Rush has had an accident. He was unfortunately left behind on a planet as we jumped into FTL. I think he's dead." "You're lying." All eyes snapped to Adria who had a faraway look in her eyes. Her eyes then snapped to Young, she looked at him like she could see right through him. "He is alive. And he is coming back." "Addy." DJ hissed. "Now's not the time."

DJ and Adria led Colonel Young along with Eli, Matt, Brody and a few soldiers back to where Chloe first ran into them. "In here." DJ pointed to the open doorway. Matt looked to the Colonel and waited for the go ahead. Young nodded and Matt brought up his rifle, slowly entering the darkened room. Young drew his pistol and his flashlight in a Harris technique. The soldiers followed him in next then Brody who turned on the lights. DJ, Adria and Eli entered the room next. At the far end of the room was what looked like a large mirror. It was the width and height of a small garage door. Matt and Young stood infront of the mirror, their reflections stared back. Matt raised a hand to touch the surface but DJ quickly rushed forward and grabbed his arm. DJ let go of Matt's arm and went over to a medium sized control device. DJ pushed a blue crystal that was in the middle of a large dial that pointed to what appeared to be hash marks. DJ grasped the dial as the mirror shimmered. He clicked it to the right once. The mirror shimmered and Matt and Young's images faded away but the layout of the room stayed the same. DJ clicked the dial again and the image shifted. Young, Eli and Chloe stood infront of the mirror, Chloe holding the same device as DJ. "Whoa. That's weird." Eli muttered as he waved at the mirror and was astonished when his mirror image didn't wave back, it just watched him with a puzzled look. DJ smiled. "That's right. Me and Adria are from an alternate reality."

After being bombarded with questions from a majority of the science team about alternate realities and the like, DJ and Adria left the mess hall and began to walk the corridors while Young would go and report to O'Neill. DJ sighed. He, along with Adria, had been stripped of their weapons and gear. Some of the gear that they brought with them had been in the form of large duffel bags filled with rations and ammo from the two previous realities. Those items had been distributed to their respective places. DJ spoke, his head held low and looking at the floor as he walked. "I feel naked." Adria nodded as she slipped her arm around his then interlocked her fingers with his. "You still have your powers." She quietly murmured as they rounded a corner. DJ nodded. "Yeah, but it's not the same. Even after I got my powers, I still carried a gun. And the one time I didn't, well, you know what happened." Adria stopped and so did DJ. She reached up with her free hand and placed it on his chest. "The pain is still there isn't it?" DJ nodded grimly. "Yes." He removed her hand from his chest gently, raised it up and kissed the back of her hand like she was a debutante. "You brought me back. You could have left me." Adria shook her head. "You showed me your world. You gave me a reason to stop. You sacrificed your life for the lives of people who had no idea that we existed." DJ cupped her face in his hands, their eyes locked. Her emerald greens stared back at his icy baby blues. "And I would do it again. In a heartbeat." Adria nodded as she wrapped her arms around him then laid her head on his chest. DJ kissed the top of her head then enveloped his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for several minutes before breaking apart, DJ still holding her in his arms. "So, wanna head to our quarters?" Adria smiled and nodded.

DJ and Adria stopped infront of the all too familiar door, the same one that housed their quarters in their reality and the two after it. They stared at the door, looking at it like it might come alive and swallow the two whole. DJ raised his hand and Adria grasped his free one. He pressed the button and the doors unlocked then opened. The two cautiously entered the room, only just crossing the threshold. DJ gulped and Adria let out a quivering breath. "So, not like the previous reality." DJ said in a equally quivering voice. Adria nodded, eyes still looking around the room as she spoke. "You were expecting" "Yes." "But are you not glad" "Yes." Adria moved past him, looking around the barren room. She looked back at DJ and saw him standing by the bed, his eyes focused on the mattress. She watched as his eyes closed tight, his fist tightened until it began to shake. He inhaled a quivering breath, held it then exhaled it. Adria was moving before she was even aware of it, her delicate hands grasped his fist. He straightened up then looked at her without opening his eyes. Then they opened and she saw the familiar look: pain, fear, helplessness. "David." She spoke softly. David looked at her. The only time she would use his first name, along with his mother, was when they had something serious to talk about. She continued. "I would not blame you if you had to make that decision yourself." David sighed. "That's just it, Addy. I don't want to make that kind of decision. Not now or ever." "That may not be your decision to make." David shook his head. "Let's get off this topic." Adria nodded as she sat on the bed, David thumped down beside her. "A new reality." Adria mused. David nodded. "Yeah." "We don't belong here, David." David huffed. "We don't belong _anywhere._ But that's not what I'm worried about." "What are you worried about?" David got up from the bed and closed the door they left open. He pressed his back against it, folding his arms across his chest. "Did you see the way they looked at us? Or more specifically, you?" Adria frowned. "What do you mean?" She paused. "Do think that they would..." She left the sentence hang in the air. David shook his head. "What? No! Not like that. The soldiers all had a look in their eyes. The same one: fear. An anticipation of trouble. I didn't have time to read their thoughts but from what I gathered, I think we'll have to be extra careful these next few days."

Eli let out a large exhale as he stopped the recording of the Kino that was hidden in an air vent. He turned to Young, Scott and Greer. "Well, I think they're on to us." Matt shook his head. "What do you think, Colonel?" Young sighed. When he reported in, he personally informed General O'Neill of their new guests. He remembered how O'Neill's face paled considerably when Young mentioned Adria's name. Wray had gone with Young as well to give a report to the IOA so he imagined that she got the short and ugly version. And if he didn't miss his guess, she was probably working on a way right now to turn the civilians against their new arrivals. "Well, it looks like we have two more guests." Young folded his arms. "Eli, talk to them. Interview them if you want. Also, did you see the way they reacted to the room? I think it was their quarters back in their reality." Scott slowly nodded. "And Chloe said something about them jumping twice. She said she heard them say that something was wrong with the last reality." Eli nodded, taking his cue from there. "And Adria said that David was expecting something. Something on that bed. A decision he made." Young nodded slowly, scratching his chin absently then he spoke. "We should try to make them feel welcome." He turned to Scott and Greer. "But don't lay it down thick." Eli cut in. "And watch your thoughts." These brought three confused stares from the military men. "Why?" Greer said. Eli gestured back to the recording. "David said he didn't have time to read our thoughts. Who knows what other abilities he has?" Young took it from there. "Oh, I have an idea." He told the other three occupants of the room what abilities Adria of their reality had. "And if he has the same abilities as her, I'd hate to see what happens when we piss them off." He directed the last part towards Greer. He knew that Greer would probably be gunning for David after their first meeting. Greer only nodded.

Sorry again for another short chapter. I'm still in the process of writing this story so I figure I got about another chapter's worth to go before I've got nothing. So, Ideas? Thoughts? Comments? Click the blue button and tell me, no matter how absurd the idea, I'll take it and make it work.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitchhikers

Summary: It was a normal day aboard the Destiny. That is until a power spike and two life signs appear in a recently pressurized room. Crossover with SG-1. Set after Justice. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I own DJ but not Adria.

Pairings: Eli/Chloe, OC/Adria

**A/N: I should probably tell you guys that the Adria in this story is younger than Morena Baccarin (drop ten years off of her if that helps) and her hair is alittle more grown out than Adria's in the series (think Inara). Personally, I picture Camilla Belle when I write this story. But that's me. **

The next morning Eli walked towards David and Adria's quarters. A Kino in one hand and a remote for it in the other. Eli was lost in his thoughts, he didn't see Chloe come around the corner behind him. "Hey." Eli let out a unmanly yelp and did a 180 degree jump into the air. "Chloe!" Chloe giggled. "Sorry." She cleared her throat. "So, going to meet our new arrivals?" Eli nodded and gestured to the Kino. "And give them an interview as well." "Oh, well. They're not there. They're on the observation deck." Eli nodded. "Thanks." He turned to leave and stopped again when she spoke. "Can I come along?" "Sorry?" "Can I come along? It's just that, when I met them yesterday, they weren't exactly given a warm reception." Eli nodded, understanding. "Sure. Come on. And if anything happens, I'll just stand behind you." Chloe giggled again. "My hero." She said as she rolled her eyes.

At first glance the observation deck seemed empty. When Eli walked in, he expected Rush to be standing at the railing much like he did when they first arrived. But he wasn't, Rush wasn't coming back. He heard a voice scoff. "Don't be so sure, Eli." Eli glanced to his right where the sofa he and Chloe sat at when they thought the ship was going to kamikaze into a star. He moved cautiously forward. Eli looked and saw David and Adria sitting on the sofa. Adria had her head resting on David's chest, her eyes were focused on the blue light of the FTL stream. David's eyes immediately shot to where Eli was standing. "Hi." Eli waved hello. Chloe flashed a smile as well. Adria lifted her head. "You're here to talk to us. Question us." Eli held up the Kino. "Uh, no. To interview you. So that people on Earth can find out about you. Someday." "Hmm." David mused. He looked to Adria who held his gaze. They stayed like for several seconds before they both nodded. Adria sat up and David smoothed out his shirt. "Ok. Let's do it." Eli moved to the railing and released the Kino, it floated in mid air and focused it's tiny camera on the couple. Eli nodded as he pushed several buttons. "When you're ready." He said quietly.

David spoke first. "Um, hello. My name is DJ. Well, that's what my friends call me. My real name is David Jacob O'Neill. And yes, that is in relation to General Jack O'Neill. I am 23 years old same as Adria here." Adria whacked him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Adria huffed. "A woman does not reveal her age." Chloe quietly giggled. David continued. "As I was saying," David rubbed his arm. "We're from another reality. We came to this reality using a quantum mirror. In our reality, our ship had dialed in to a planet that offered a wide range of fruits. However, we encountered a problem. When we tried to dial in to the planet for a check in, we couldn't establish a connection. Three hours later, when we established a connection, we sent a team through. Myself and Adria included. What we saw was beyond horrific. The entire team was...slaughtered. Greer, Scott, TJ, Eli, Chloe and Rush. All killed by some kind of indigenous life form. When we brought them back to the ship that's when we noticed the symptoms. Dizziness, vomiting, headaches then" David and Adria looked at each other. "Death." Eli gulped. "Doesn't sound pleasant." David rubbed his hands together. "It spread fast. We didn't know at the time what was causing it because we had lost TJ. Me and Adria were the only two that had healing powers." "Healing powers?" Chloe asked from beside Eli. David nodded. "You see, Adria is an Orici. A half human half Ori. She has capabilities such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telepathy and so forth." "So, what's an Ori?" Chloe, asked, obviously confused. "I'll tell you later. So, does that mean, you're an Ora, what was it?" "Orici." "Orici. Right." "No I'm not." "Care to explain?" "How much tape you got?"

Young sighed as he made his way to the control room. He just came from the mess hall and the gate room, two places that Wray frequented, in the hopes of finding her before she could spin a tale of danger about their new guests. As he rounded the corner, the very person he was looking for almost ran into him. "Oh! Colonel Young." Wray said, composing herself. "Miss Wray. Shall we dispense with the formalities and get right down to it?" Wray nodded, she knew she had to confront the issue. "I have spoken with the IOA." "Here it comes." Young muttered under his breath. Wray ignored the comment. "And they along with myself believe that until a solution can be brought forth, Miss Mal Doran and her companion be confined to their quarters." Young shifted his stance then nodded. "Okay." Wray nodded in return...at least until the next words came out of Young's mouth. "You do it." "I beg your pardon?" "I said, you do it. You go down to wherever they are at the moment and you tell them that they are to be confined to quarters. I won't do it because I know what they are capable of. I got the same report from the General and while he isn't all that excited she is on board, I have informed him that she doesn't seem to be much of a threat." "I don't think you grasp just how dangerous she can be" "Oh, I have a fair assumption of what she can do." "Well, I feel this is the best course of action." "Okay. So what's the plan? Send them to their room and tell them that they can't play with the other kids? If they're as half as smart as I think they are, they are going to get out and maybe start wreaking havoc on this ship. And on that note, the very thought that they can create fire from their minds is giving me an ulcer." Young started to turn away. "Also, Miss Wray." "Yes, Colonel?" "If you were to try by force to detain them, just think about it. Okay?" Wray said nothing and walked away. Young sighed and walked away as well.

"And that's the whole story?" Eli asked in a state of awe. David nodded. "Up til now, it is." "That's amazing." Eli said breathlessly. Chloe smiled. "I think it's romantic." Eli pressed a button on the remote. "Okay, I think we got it all." He grabbed the Kino out of the air and nodded to David and Adria. David stood up. "Eli, mind if I take a walk with you? I'd like to talk to Colonel Young as well." Eli nodded, alittle disturbed that David knew Eli was going to see Young but excited that he had someone new to talk to. David turned back to Adria and kissed her on the temple. "I'll see you later." With that, the two men left. Chloe took David's place on the bench. "You know, we were very good friends back in my reality." Adria said as Chloe sat down. "Really? What was I like?" "You were intelligent but you were afraid that you couldn't make a contribution to this expedition." Chloe quietly chuckled. "That sounds like me." Adria knew what question Chloe was going to ask next. "Your father did survive his injuries in my reality however he was one of the first to fall victim to the virus on our ship due to his weakened immune system." A tear started to roll down Chloe's cheek, Adria laid a comforting hand on Chloe's. "He was so worried about you when you went down to that planet but he couldn't have felt prouder that you were getting out and exploring." Chloe sniffled. "Thank you." She said quietly. Chloe hugged the young woman. "Thank you." She repeated.

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill sighed as he scribbled his signature on another requisition form. He briefly considered folding the paper into a paper plane or into an origami but he knew it had to have been important. Maybe. As he considered it for the third time, someone knocked at his door. "Come." The door opened and a soldier walked in. O'Neill knew the soldier from somewhere as the soldier saluted him. "General." O'Neill leaned back in his chair. "Everett?" O'Neill guessed. The soldier nodded. "Yes, sir." "Whew. For a minute there, I thought someone had an accident on the rug again and came to tell me." "No, sir." O'Neill tapped his pen against his desk. "What can I do you for, Everett?" "General, I think there's something you need to see." O'Neill set the pen down. "Really? Interesting?" The soldier being used as a host for Colonel Young nodded. "Yes, sir." O'Neill looked at the small stack of papers that had yet been signed by him. "I've got some free time." He pushed away from the desk. "Very good, sir. Also, you may want to bring Doctor Jackson. I think he might find it interesting."

O'Neill sat down at the console, he picked up one of the smooth Ancient stones and set it on the device. He quickly closed his eyes tight. He waited several seconds then opened. Colonel Young, Eli Wallace and Sergeant Greer stood infront of him. "General?" Young asked cautiously. O'Neill nodded. "Yeah, I'm here. I hope." O'Neill looked across the table and saw Adam Brody looking around in wonderment. "Danny boy. You still with me?" Brody nodded. "I'm here, Jack." Brody looked at him. "Whoa." Daniel/Brody muttered. "What?" O'Neill said in a growing panic. "I got something on my face?" Daniel/Brody slid the handheld mirror he had been looking in to his old friend. O'Neill picked up the mirror and almost dropped it. The face that stared back at him was Lieutenant Matthew Scott. O'Neill/Scott rubbed a hand on his chin. "I've never looked better." He muttered. He turned to Young. "Scott's got a girlfriend, right?" Young nodded. "Chloe Armstrong, sir." O'Neill/Scott looked back at the mirror. "This is gonna be awkward." O'Neill/Scott got up from the table as did Daniel/Brody.

O'Neill/Scott and Young were on their way to Eli's room when they passed by a familiar doorway, O'Neill stole a glance into the room and stopped. "This looks familiar." Young came up next to him. "Yes, sir. It's the chair room." Both men entered the room, O'Neill walked around the chair. "Is it safe?" Young nodded. "As long as you don't try to sit in it, yes sir." O'Neill poked the chair cautiously. "Um, let's continue, Colonel." Young nodded and escorted O'Neill out of the room. A few minutes later they reached Eli's room where Daniel already was. "We wanted you to see this first before going to actually meet them. Give you alittle background on them." Jack glanced over at Daniel who was staring at the screen where DJ and Adria's faces were frozen. "You alright?" Daniel looked up like he had been pulled out of his work. "Hmm? Yeah. It's just...weird to see her again." Jack couldn't say the same, he never met Adria. He looked from his long time friend to Eli. "Okay, roll 'em."

**A/N: Okay, I was going to do Adria and DJ's backstory in a seperate story, you know, flesh it out with chapters and such or you can pick the condensed version which will be the next chapter. Personally, I would rather I did the seperate backstory but whatever works for any of you. I will say this, if I do it on this one, it will be one loooooooooong chapter. The choice is yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hitchhikers

Summary: It was a normal day aboard the Destiny. That is until a power spike and two life signs appear in a recently pressurized room. Crossover with SG-1. Set after Justice. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I own DJ but not Adria.

Pairings: Eli/Chloe, OC/Adria

Timeline: Season 10 Counterstrike

Onboard an Ori Mothership...

Adria Mal Doran as she had been named by her mother sat against the wall on the floor of the Ori ship's control room, watching with great interest the young man who had captured her. She watched as he stepped out of the control chair, his left hand pressed against the wound in his abdomen while his right arm hung limp. She watched as he went over to the wall opposite her and slumped against it. He slid down to the floor, his breathing shallow. Their eyes locked from across the room. "Are you going to die?" The young man chuckled. "Probably." Adria fidgeted with her hands. "Can you not heal like me?" The young man shook his head. "I've been trying since we left. That and trying to fly the ship have taken a toll on me. I don't think I..." He trailed off, his voice getting weaker. Adria pushed herself up from the floor but she kept her back to the wall. Adria wasn't sure what to do, a part of her told her that this young man wasn't a follower of Origin but another part, the part that was slowly winning, told her that this young man deserved a chance. There was something about him, something that she couldn't put her finger on. When she tried to take a glimpse into his mind, she was surprised to find a strong barrier preventing her from entering. That barrier was now weakening. Meaning only one thing: he was dying. Adria raised her hand and gently pressed it to his wound. She could feel the wound mending itself. When her work was done, Adria stepped away but she didn't retreat to the other wall. Adria crouched near him, he was still unconscious but she could tell that his mind was now open to her.

Days earlier...

David Jacob O'Neill or DJ to his friends looked around as he ducked into an alleyway, he pushed the hood of his cloak back as he removed a small Goa'uld communication device from a pouch on his belt. He held the device in his hand as it activated. "White Forest, come in. White Forest. This is the Freeman." His mother's face appeared in the small device, she had amused look on her face. "I knew I should've picked the codenames for this mission." DJ smiled. "Sorry, Mom. I couldn't resist." Full bird Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill smiled back. "What's the situation there, David?" "Well, intel was right. An Ori mothership touched down here yesterday, however, no sign of a Prior." His mother's brow furrowed. "Well, that's strange." David nodded. "What's more, there are people gathering in the town square as if there is a Prior. Do you want me to sneak aboard the ship to gather intel? It would be our best chance." His mother considered it but shook her head. "Not right now. Daniel thinks if there's no Prior present then it must be something we haven't seen yet. Continue recon. Report back after the town meeting." DJ nodded and slipped the device back into its pouch. He sighed. "I'm a soldier, not a spy." He pushed the hood back up.

David looked around as he stood in the middle of crowd that waited almost with baited breath for the meeting to begin. DJ didn't want to hang at the back of the crowd cause it might draw attention but he didn't want to stand right at the front either. A uniformed Ori soldier stood on a balcony before them and began to address the crowd. "All hail the Ori. All hail the Orici." David's brow furrowed. 'Orici? That sounded familiar.' The soldier stepped back and another figure stepped forward, David's jaw practically went through the floor when the figure addressed the crowd. She was beautiful. David wasn't listening to a word she said as she continued her speech then she paused. Her gaze sharply swung to the Stargate as it activated. David could feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. He felt goosebumps begin to form on his skin. There were a few people by the Stargate and David watched in horror as the event horizon rippled and the people by the Stargate disappeared, leaving nothing but their clothing behind. They didn't even have a chance to scream. Other people saw this and began to panic. David could almost see the wave coming towards the square. There wouldn't be enough time to get away. David swung his gaze back to the young woman who was already looking him dead in the eye. Time almost seemed to slow down for them. David could see a brief flicker of emotion just before he was beamed away. She looked worried.

David blinked and found himself on the bridge of the _George Hammond_. He looked over his shoulder and saw his mother stand up from the captain's chair. "David. I was worried that we wouldn't get to you in time." "What happened?" David asked after shaking himself out of his blank look. Carter shook her head. "We're not sure." She approached one of the monitors to the right of the bridge. "When the gate activated, it released a pulse of energy." David nodded. "Yeah, I almost saw it." Carter took that in stride. Internally she was still amazed what her son could see, feel and hear after being in a time dilation field for so long. Carter always respected the Asgard but with the birth of her son, she could almost say that she worshiped them. True it had been her and her husband's doing that gave birth to David but it was the Asgard who put him in a time dilation field to speed up his aging that amazed her. On the one hand, she was mad that she would never experience David growing up, watching him take his first steps, say his first word. But on the other hand, she was glad she would be around to see the man he would become. He reminded her so much of her husband when they had first met. She knew why it had to be done. The Asgard were dying and needed a cure. They said Colonel O'Neill was advanced but he was still a step away. They figured out that his offspring, a word Carter hated them say in regards to David, could be the key to their survival. Also, what with Carter's naquadah in her blood mixed with O'Neill's strong Ancient gene could make a difference. It did. When David was born, he had the capability to operate both Goa'uld and Ancient devices. Carter was shaken back into reality as David spoke. "I said, there's no life signs down there. Might be a good chance to go and hijack that ship." Carter nodded. "We'll put a team together." David huffed. "Just send me. I can probably fly the damn thing. Even if I can't get the thing into hyperspace, I can at least get it off the planet." Carter weighed the options. She probably couldn't jerry rig it in time and none of SG-1 could fly the ship. David was the only person qualified to fly any Ancient ships. Carter looked her son in the eye. "You've got one hour. After that, we're beaming you back aboard and destroying the ship." David nodded as he smiled. "Alright, beam me down, Scotty."

In the blink of an eye, David was aboard the Ori vessel. He looked around, he was in a corridor. Sighing, he activated his radio. "Couldn't put me on the bridge could you?" "Sorry, David. There seems to be some kind of interference coming from the bridge." "What kind of interference?" "Knowing our luck, the bad kind." David sighed. "Another day in the life of the space cowboy." He muttered to himself. David started walking. "Well, Lord knows I need the exercise." David adjusted the sling for his HK 416 assault rifle. David stopped at an intersection. He looked to the left, the right then forward. "Oh, boy." He clicked his radio on. "Uh, which way?" "Left." "Thank you." David approached a door he assumed the control room. "I think I'm almost there." "David...signal...can't..." David stopped moving then backed up, the signal became clear again. "Did you copy that, David?" "Yeah, sorry. Signal was breaking up. What'd ya say?" "I said, the interference is spreading." "Spreading? How?" "I'm not sure but scans indicate that its formed a perfect bubble. Right now, you're at the outer edge of it. It extends below the deck as well." "This interference. Could it mask a life sign from our scanners?" There was a short pause that started to worry him. "Well?" "Well, the theory we're running on right now suggests that it is possible." David shrugged. "I don't see what else it could be. Could it be a Prior?" "Daniel doesn't seem to think so." "What else could it be?" David stopped as he thought of something. "Hang on. At the gathering, there was a young woman. She probably got wasted in the blast but I thought I should mention it." Another pause that seemed even longer than the first. "Did she have dark hair? Look kind of like Vala?" David closed his eyes, trying to remember what she looked like, he remembered her face. That panicked look in her eyes. David's eyes opened, the pieces coming together. "Holy shit. Adria."

"David, we could send more people down there. A security team at least!" "No time. Even if we can't get the ship off the ground, Adria will be more than enough of a consolation prize." "Yeah but" David switched off his radio. "Sorry, Mom." David checked his rifle, making sure it was loaded. He pulled his sidearm, a Para Ordnance P14.45 LDA, out and did a brass check. He slipped the pistol back into its holster and approached the control room door. He sighed and pressed the button. The doors slid open with a quiet hiss. David saw her right away, she was standing at a control panel, pressing random buttons. She stopped when she heard the doors open, she straightened up and looked over her shoulder at him. "I knew you were coming. I could hear your thoughts." David stopped just inside the door, the door quickly slammed shut behind him. "Sounds like you've got all the answers. Plus, given what I've heard about you, you could've killed me at any given time." Adria huffed. "True. But I have other plans for you."

"Colonel?" Samantha O'Neill turned away from the observation window to the technician. "Yes?" "We've received confirmation that the Ori ship is leaving the planet." Sam smiled. "Good. Hopefully we'll be able to contact David." She tapped her earpiece. "David, are you there? How's Adria doing?" Sam heard nothing but silence over the earpiece, not even static. "David. Are you there?" Sam started getting nervous. "David, respond." Still nothing. The Ori ship was moving closer to them. Daniel Jackson, Sam's long time friend and teammate, stood beside her and stared at the incoming Ori ship. "Something's wrong." Sam nodded, she turned to the weapon's officer. "Arm the Asgard weapons." Daniel blinked in shock as Sam took her seat. "Sam! What about David? He's still" "I'm not going to blow the ship, Daniel. I'm only gonna slow them down. I'll be damned if I lose my only son." Sam turned back to the front and a small gasp escaped her lips. The Ori ship had entered hyperspace and was gone in the blink of an eye. "No..." Sam could feel tears welling up. David was gone.

David groaned as he began to regain consciousness, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling of his prison cell. David tried to piece together what had happened after he had arrived in the control room. He remembered Adria powering up the ship, David telling her to step away from the console, Adria had raised her hand and for a lack of a better term by David "Force-Threw" him into the door he was standing behind. That's when everything went black. David looked around, he noticed that his cell wasn't like one that was on an Ori ship. David groaned as he sat up, he pushed himself to his feet. David saw a single window and went over to it. He looked out to try and get his bearings. "And where are we now?" David mused as he looked out onto what had to be the most barren looking planet he had ever seen. "You are on Celestis. Holy City of the Ori." Said a voice from behind him. David turned and saw Adria sitting on a bench inside his cell. "Hmm. Personally I think you guys could at least plant a few trees. Maybe open up a park. This place is depressing."

Adria stood up and approached the cell door. "It is quite an honor, you know? Becoming a Prior." David slowly turned on his heel. "You're...gonna make me a Prior?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Adria nodded. "That is the will of the Ori." David turned back to the window. "Alright, but, I gotta warn ya: I'm terrible at making a speech infront of a crowd. You're getting the raw end of the deal here." Adria smiled to herself as she left the cell. She walked down to the Doci's chambers. She politely knocked on the door. "Enter, Orici." Adria mentally closed the door behind her as she entered his chambers. "Forgive me for asking, Doci. But where will the nonbeliever go when he becomes a Prior?" The Doci closed the book of Origin that he held and turned to face Adria. "I do not understand, Orici." Adria's brow furrowed slightly. "The one that is called David O'Neill. He is to become a Prior, yes?" The Doci slowly shook his head. "I am afraid not, Orici. The nonbeliever holds valuable information that could turn the tide for our crusade and after such information is extracted, he will be executed." Adria tried to maintain her composure. "But would he not benefit us" "His will is much too strong. Once his spirit has been broken, the Ori will possess his body and take the information they will need." Adria nodded. "I understand, Doci. Hallowed are the Ori." The Doci straightened up. "Hallowed are the Ori."

Days had passed since that meeting. Adria quietly paced her quarters, awaiting news about what had happened to David. Adria absently fiddled with her necklace, the same that had protected her on the planet where she and David met. Adria knew that if anyone found out that she, the Ori's spiritual leader, was awaiting word about a commoner that she would be immediately removed from her duties. Or worse. A part of her knew that it had to be done, to set an example to the people of this galaxy. But another part of her, the part that was slowly gaining strength, told her that what the Ori was doing to that young man was wrong. Adria sat on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She needed advice. Adria began to think, who could help her now? A thought came to Adria. It was slightly risky but she had no other choice. Adria sat up straight on her bed and closed her eyes, focusing all of her power.

Daniel Jackson sighed as he rubbed his eyes, pushing up his glasses. Taking off his glasses, he removed a handkerchief and wiped them as he read a translation that an SG team had recently brought back. Satisfied that he cleaned them thoroughly, he replaced them. Daniel absently reached out to grab his coffee mug, fingers opening and closing, trying to reach the mug without taking his eyes off the text when a slender hand grasped his wrist and directed it to the coffee mug. "Thank you." He muttered quietly as he started to take a sip and stopped. Daniel set the cup down carefully and looked out of the corner of his eye at who the hand belonged to. "Hello, Daniel Jackson." Daniel quickly leaped out of his chair, knocking it over. Adria Mal Doran stood in his office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daniel yelled. Adria only smiled politely but before she could speak, Daniel cut her off. "No, better question: _How_ the hell did you get here?" Adria sighed, this would be tougher than she thought. "That matter is irrelevant." "_NO_! That matter is completely relevant!" "Daniel Jackson, if you continue to raise your voice than I will take my leave." "Oh, you are not leaving until you tell us what you did with David." "David O'Neill is in the holy city of the Ori. I believe you have been there before?" "Oh. Yeah, that brings back memories." "Yes. It is that matter with which I need to speak with you." Adria inhaled quietly than exhaled. "I need your help." Daniel blinked several times, the information slowly seeping in. He rolled up his sleeve and pinched himself. "Ow. Okay, not a dream." "No, this is a dream. I am keeping you here until I have what I need to know." Daniel sighed. "Okay, I guess that limits my options. What do you need?" Adria began pacing his office, telling him the events that had happened between her and the Doci. "And I know he is still alive because I would have received word if he was killed." Daniel exhaled quietly as he leaned against his desk. "Well, David is a tough kid but I think everyone has a breaking point. But more to the point, why do you care? Last we've heard, the Ori was willing to sacrifice thousands for their cause. Why is David so important?" Adria fiddled with her necklace as Daniel spoke. She turned away from him. "You have read from the book of Origin, correct?" Daniel nodded. "Yes." "There is another book, much like your bible. It was written thousands of years ago. In it contains a prophecy that a young man will come through the ring of the ancestors and lead the Ori army to victory." Daniel straightened up. "Why do I feel there's another part to this?" Adria turned back to him. "The last half reads, 'Or he will bring about their destruction.' I believe David can fulfill this prophecy."

Daniel sighed. "Which half?" "I'm sorry?" "Which half of the prophecy do you want him to fulfill?" Adria sighed quietly. "That is what I need help with." Adria sat on a stool. "My mind tells me that I want David by my side and I want him to lead our army. But my heart tells me different." Daniel slowly inched his way towards her. "Yes?" Adria shook her head. "When David was unconscious, I glimpsed into his mind and I saw all of the worlds he had visited. I saw people. Happy and free. I saw this world. I saw how happy David was. I know it is my duty to lead the Ori army but now, now I have begun to question my leadership." Daniel sighed as he sat down at his desk. "I have always found that it is easier to listen to your heart rather than your mind. You can have all of the information in the world, no, the galaxy but it's what's in your heart is what you choose to believe. What does your heart tell you, Adria?" Adria thought about it. She thought back to when she and David first met. She remembered the look he had in his eyes. How he felt helpless that he couldn't save anyone, how he wouldn't be able to save her. "My heart tells me...that I love him. I know that I have just met him but I love him. I can't describe it." She turned to Daniel. "Is this how my mother feels about you?" "Umm, that's not the issue. In any case, Adria, I think you should help David." Adria stood up. "Thank you, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel woke with a start. He sat up from his desk. He looked around, Adria was gone. He looked at his watch, it was early. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but it couldnt've been long. He knew Sam was still on base. Daniel rushed from his office up to General Landry's. After Teal'c, Vala and Cameron joined Daniel and Sam, Daniel began telling everyone about the 'dream' he had. After Daniel was done, Vala was the first to speak. Daniel glanced at Vala and took in what she was wearing, obviously she had been asleep when Daniel received the news. Her sleeping mask was covering her forehead like a bandana, she didn't bother to change into her fatigues so she just threw her bathrobe on. "Do you think she's telling the truth?" Vala asked, a yawn breaking through half of her question. Daniel turned to her. "Why wouldn't she? I mean, call me an optimist but why would she ask me instead of for instance, you?" Landry turned to Sam. "Colonel, what do you think?" Sam sighed. "Well, sir, if it was anyone other than David, I would agree with Vala." "So you believe that David O'Neill is alive, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c said with a cocked eyebrow. Sam folded her arms on the table. "I think David is tough but I think he might be in over his head."

Adria sat up from her bed, she looked around. She didn't realize that she had laid down. Her door opened and one of her female servants entered and bowed graciously. "Orici." Adria pushed off her bed. "Yes? What is it?" "The prisoner has been returned to his cell. I thought you should be informed." Adria nodded. "Thank you. You may leave." The servant bowed again. "Orici." Adria inhaled quietly. "I will help him." Adria left her room and proceed to the armory. She knew David's equipment was stored there. Adria gathered up all of David's belongings and placed them in a large sack. She left his rifle for it would be cause for alarm. Adria quickly left and proceeded to David's cell. No one questioned the fact that Adria, the Ori's spiritual leader was carrying a large sack over her shoulder. She approached the door and the guard bowed. "Orici." She looked him in the eye. "Leave us." The guard obeyed without question. When Adria was sure he was out of sight, she opened the door. The sight before her horrified her. When David's torturers had brought him back to his cell, they had dumped him just inside and there he laid. David still wore his black T shirt but the entire back of it was ripped open from the whippings he had received. Adria placed the bag by the door and closed it behind her. She bent down and examined his wounds. They appeared to be deep but not life threatening. Adria gently touched his shoulder, she could feel him tense up. "Please. No more." He whimpered. Adria recoiled from him. "What have they done to you?" Adria said quietly. David appeared to hear her. "Ad...Adria?" Adria nodded, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Yes, David. I have come to take you away from here." David breathed a shuddering sigh of relief. "Why?" Adria wasn't sure, so she gave him the best possible answer. "You have opened my eyes."

It took several minutes but Adria managed to get David onto his feet. "Can you walk?" David nodded but said nothing. He looked towards the door. "What's that?" Adria brought him the sack and opened it. "I could not bring your rifle for it would arouse suspicion. I hope these are enough." David donned his vest and removed his .45 and his knife, a Blackhawk Tatang Combat blade. "More than enough." David's tone was dark, not like the cheerful voice she had heard days ago. Adria wondered what had happened to David in that time. Adria's thoughts were shaken away as David opened the door to his cell and stepped out, as the door closed, Adria wondered how David opened the door when there was no button on their side. Adria and David walked side by side towards the ring platform. Adria stiffened when two guards turned a corner ahead of them and walked towards them. "Orici." They said politely. Adria smiled and nodded. The guard infront of David looked at her. "Isn't this the prisoner, Orici?" Adria nodded. "Yes, he is to be brought aboard the ship." "We can take him from here, Orici." The guard infront of Adria said. Adria smiled and shook her head. "Thank you but I think I can manage." "Please, Orici. It is our duty." David turned to Adria. "Can't say you didn't try." In a flash, David's knife was out and sliced open the guard's throat. Before the guard infront of Adria could react, David drew his pistol and put two rounds into his chest. The guard fell with a brief yell. David stood over him. "The lady said no." David leveled the gun at the guard's forehead and fired. David wiped the blood off of his knife on his pant leg as Adria rushed to the ring platform control panel. "They heard that."

Adria finished putting in the code and went over to the rings. David was right behind her. "Is there anyone aboardUNNHH!" David's sentence was cut off as he was thrown forward by a staff blast. He managed to fall just inside the rings as they began to activate. As the rings deactivated, Adria looked down at David. Smoke billowed out of the wound in his lower back. A low groan emitted from his mouth. Adria bent down and helped him to his feet. "Control room." He quietly said. Adria nodded and led him towards the control room. The ship was deserted, there wasn't even a Prior aboard. The door to the control room opened abruptly and closed behind them. '_Did I do that_?' Adria wondered. David collapsed into the control chair. The consoles hummed to life. Adria could feel the ship move. It wasn't long before they reached the supergate, the large gate began to activate. Adria turned to David, her thoughts finally coming together. It had been David who opened the cell door, not her. It had been David who opened the door to the control room, not her. She watched as David steered the ship through the gate, deactivating after they passed through. David activated the hyperspace drive and set the coordinates for the nearest planet with a stargate. David stood up from the control chair and walked over to the nearby wall and slumped against it.

David awoke with a gasp. He looked around, he was in the infirmary on Earth. David looked around, aside from a few people in beds, no one else was around. David began patting the bed around him. "Where's that friggin" David mumbled as he searched for the call button. After searching for several minutes, David licked his dry lips and called out in hoarse voice. "Nurse! Oh! That hurts." David moaned as the combination of his hoarse voice and the fact that he had a headache overwhelmed him. David laid a hand over his eyes, he heard the familiar click clack of heels. "Dr. Lam." David muttered. Dr. Carolyn Lam, the chief medical officer, approached David's bed. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" David rubbed his face. "I don't know. I think I should be dead." "Well, given the state we found you in, you definitely should be. Severe lacerations, internal bleeding..." David tuned Lam out as she listed off the various medical conditions. "So, uh, when can I be released?" Lam glanced up from the clipboard that she had. "Um, before we do that, I need to run more blood work tests." David sighed and held up his arm. "Let's get it over with."

A few weeks later...

David O'Neill sighed as he looked out the front window of the _General Hammond. _The last few weeks had been intense for him. At the top of the list was the fact that he had the same powers, perhaps even more, than a Prior. He was alittle freaked out by the mind reading but that was offset by the fact that he could produce fire at will. Which came with its own set of problems all together. The IOA which had recently absorbed NID into their ranks, demanded that David be turned over to them for study. Daniel had tried to diplomatically resolve the issue but that just made it worse. That and David telling them off by saying he would "light their politically challenged asses on fire" probably didn't help matters either. At least that statement made his dad proud. Things continued to get worse for David. It was rumored, now confirmed, that Adria thought she had been betrayed by David; under the illusion that she had walked into a trap that had been set up by SG1, David and the Free Jaffa nation who tried to abduct Adria with the intent of killing her, she escaped and proceeded to Dakara where she decimated the entire planet. Adria had now completely embraced Origin and nothing could change her mind. At least, David hoped he could change her mind. That was why he was here.

The _General Hammond, _the _Daedalus _and the _Odyssey _were among the human spacecraft gathered just past Earth's orbit. At least ten Ha'tak vessels were scattered about, all belonging to what was left of the Free Jaffa nation. Three _O'Neill _class Asgard ships were lined up as well. All those ships against ten Ori battle cruisers. David sighed. "Sixteen against ten. We're gonna need more ships." David tapped his foot, the brain he got from his mother's side of the family was fast at work, desperately trying to find a solution that didn't end in slaughter. Then, it hit him. David turned from the window and went over to his mother. "I got an idea." "What?" "Open a channel to the Ori command ship. Audio only." "That's not gonna do us any good. We've tried negotiating with these guys." Mitchell said, adding his two cents. "No, I'm gonna try a different approach. Is the channel open?" A technician nodded. David cleared his throat. "Adria, are you there?" Silence. "Adria, I know you're there. Please, just listen to me. Let me explain." "Ma'am, Ori ship is powering weapons." David groaned. "Damnit, Adria. Please, just let me explain myself. Let me come aboard, I won't bring any weapons with me. No tricks, no traps. Just me. And if you want to kill me then at least I'll give you the satisfaction of doing it face to face. Please, just give me a chance." Still no reply. "Ma,am. Ori ship is powering down weapons. And their shields have been lowered."

David turned back to his mother as he unslung his rifle. "Alright, she heard me." Carter shook her head as she accepted David's rifle and pistol from him. "David, I don't think this is such a good idea." "No, I think this is a great idea. She heard me so she's willing to listen to reason." Samantha sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful." David snorted. "When have I not been careful?" Samantha raised a brow. "You want me to answer chronologically or recently?" David rolled his eyes as he kissed her cheek. "Love ya, ma. Be back in time for dinner." And with that, David took off in a run. Samantha turned back to a technician. "Let our allies know to hold fire. We have a chance here. I don't want to lose it."

David was in a rush as he ran to the ring room. He skidded to a stop just outside of the door, his hand reaching out and started punching in the buttons on automatic. He unzipped his vest and dropped it but not before retrieving his radio which he clipped to his belt. The rings around him activated and in a flash he was aboard the Ori command vessel, staring at the business ends of six Ori staff weapons. They searched him, finding only the radio and no other weapons. They escorted him to the bridge. David waited with baited breath as the doors hissed open. Adria stood at the front view port, looking out at Earth and the armada of ships that would defend it. Adria spoke over her shoulder, not looking back. "Leave us." The two Ori guards that escorted him nodded and left. The door hissed shut behind David. It was just him and Adria. "Why are you here?" Adria asked, still not looking at him. David thought about it, he couldn't think of anything. "Truth be told, I haven't thought that far ahead. The extent of my plan ended the second I stepped on board." Adria let a quiet chuckle escape her. Her focus shifted back to Earth. "This is your planet? It's beautiful." David nodded, taking careful steps forward. "It's even more beautiful on the ground." "I would like to see your world." Adria turned to face David. "Why did you abandon me?" David struggled for words, anything that would make her understand. "It wasn't my choice. I had no part in that." Adria half turned away from him. "I wish I could believe that." David took an aggressive step forward. "Then believe it. Look into my memories. You know I'm not lying. I would never do that to you." "Why? Why should I trust you? My own mother hates me." David interrupted her. "That's not true! She loves you. She just...doesn't like what you have become. You mean the world to her. She wants her daughter back." A tear rolled down Adria cheek.

"If it is the will of the Ori then she may join me." "Oh, so, if it's what the Ori want. But what about you? What do you want?" Adria froze. All of her hate, her rage that had been directed towards David and the Tauri had dissipated. "I was...chosen by the Ori to lead their people. That is what I want." David shook his head. "No, that's what they told you you wanted. I'm asking you, what do you want?" Finally, despite all of her strength, Adria broke down. Fresh tears erupted, her voice caught in her throat. "I want you! I want you by my side! Even if it isn't too lead the Ori to victory, I want you by my side." Adria could feel David's arms wrap around her slender frame. Adria threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder began to openly cry against him. Her knees gave out and David held her as he lowered her to floor, to kneel down. Adria pulled back from him, her eyes red from her tears. David smiled as he reached up and brushed away the tears on her cheeks. David opened his mouth but Adria heard a weapon discharge and a groan came from David's mouth. Adria looked at David in shock as he started falling to the floor, a large wound in his upper back. Adria gently laid him on the ground on his side. She heard quiet breaths come from David then nothing. David O'Neill was dead. A voice spoke from the doorway. "So uncivilized." She looked up. The Doci stood in the doorway, a Ori staff weapon in his hands.

Adria rose to her feet as the Doci rested the staff weapon against the control chair. "Are you well, Orici?" Adria sniffled. "Yes, I am fine." The Doci nodded as he came around the chair. The Doci stood infront of David, his back to Adria. "Now that is concluded, we may begin our attack." Adria turned away from him. "Yes." Adria picked up the staff weapon, activated it and fired it in one swift motion. The Doci stumbled as the blast hit him in the lower back, he turned to Adria, confusion in his eyes. "Orici, why have you done this?" Adria leveled the weapon at his chest. "You would not understand." She fired and killed the Doci. She quickly discarded the weapon and rushed to David's side. She gently turned him over onto his back. She placed a hand on his chest, her brow furrowing in concentration. A minute had passed, then a second but David didn't stir. Then she felt it. A heartbeat then a second. Soon, David's heart was pumping again. David's eyes flew open and he began coughing violently. "Shit!" He hacked. David pushed up until he was sitting up. "What happened?" David asked while looking around, his eyes focusing on the Doci's body. Adria smiled. "You did not miss much." David chuckled. "Thank you." Adria helped him to stand. "Um, I never thanked you for saving me last time, did I?" Adria shook her head. "You did not." David scratched his head. "I guess I better then." He gently pulled Adria close to him. David leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Adria's arms wrapped around his neck as she started to kiss him back.

Ori soldiers began pounding on the door, their faint yells drifting in. But David and Adria didn't care. David absently noticed the air around them began to get warmer, but he could only focus on the beautiful woman in his arms. Then it happened, a flame burst to life on the Doci's corpse, igniting his body on fire. The fire eventually spread around the room but it didn't affect Adria or David. Infact, the source of the fire was coming from their bodies unknowingly. The door to the control room was finally forced open and the sudden exposure to fresh air, blasted the fire out into the corridor and incinerated the soldiers on the other side. The fire continued through corridors, setting any soldier ablaze that didn't lay down their weapon at the sight of the flame. The fire seemed to move with a purpose, it didn't kill any of the servants, just the soldiers that were armed. A few soldiers tried to escape the blaze by ringing to another ship but the fire moved like it knew what was happening and caught the soldiers...just before they were ringed over. The soldiers that were set ablaze carried that fire over to another ship then another until all ships were filled with this 'fire life force'.

"Colonel Carter?" "Yes? Any word from David?" "No, Ma'am. But there is something you need to see." Carter and SG1 moved to the screen on the left hand side of the bridge. "We're detecting intense heat signatures on all Ori ships." "What, a fire?" Daniel asked. The female technician nodded. "Yes, about 5,000 degrees to be exact." Carter was a taken back. "Any idea how it started?" "No, Ma'am but it did start from the control room of the Ori command vessel." Carter looked back to Daniel and Mitchell. "David." She breathed. Daniel nodded. "Can't be just him though. You think?" Daniel activated his radio. "David, come in." There was a silence for several seconds then. "Yeah?" David sounded breathless. "Everything okay over there?" Daniel asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, it is now. I'm be back in ten minutes. On second thought, make it a couple of hours." A female giggle was heard over the radio before it cut out completely.

"Do they know where your bedroom is?" "No. Did you lock the door?" David kissed Adria on the lips. "Yes, short of pushing all of the furniture against it." Two more quick kisses followed that statement. "How do you think it will be before they find us?" "In" Kiss. "A" Kiss. "Perfect" Kiss. "World? Hours." Adria panted as David kissed her neck while he laid on top of her, sweat glistened off of their bodies. Adria ran her fingers through David's hair as he continued kissing down her neck to her chest. "David?" "Hmm?" "Will we not be late to the ceremony?" David groaned. "Don't ruin the mood." He said, his voice slightly muffled. "It is just, I do not want to anger your leaders." "They can wait." The ceremony Adria spoke of was to award medals to both David and Adria for their combined efforts in defeating the Ori. After the events in Earth's orbit happened, Adria and David returned the ship to the supergate with the intention of sending it through with the anti ascended device with the intent of wiping out the Ori. On the return trip, Adria had shown David her bedroom and then the rest was silence. In a way.

David and Adria stood just to the right of the stargate back at the SGC while President Hayes gave his speech about how Earth along with himself was eternally grateful for their actions. As he concluded his speech, President Hayes held up two Congressional Medals of Honor. Even though Adria wasn't an officer in the United States Military, Hayes thought she deserved it. President Hayes stood before Adria. "My dear, on behalf of the United States government and the world, I present this medal to you as a token of our appreciation." Adria smiled and bowed graciously. Hayes slipped the medal over her head. Hayes stepped infront of David. "Son, on behalf of the United States government and the world, I present this medal" Hayes glanced down as he started to grasp the medal when he noticed the front of David's overshirt. The award ceremony at the SGC was an unofficial one that was decided on before going public about the Stargate so David and Adria were dressed in regular SG uniforms. Hayes noticed the name badge on David's shirt. 'Mal Doran'. "Oh, boy." Hayes muttered as he glanced back at Adria whose shirt read 'O'Neill'. He glanced up at David and continued. "To you as a token of our appreciation." He slipped the medal over David's head as he whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "If you can't switch your shirts back in time, switch the nametags." David looked mortified as he glanced down at his shirt and confirmed his fears.

Hayes grinned. "You kids work fast." He said in a low whisper as he shook David's hand. David replied in an equal whisper. "Not too fast, Mr. President." Hayes's grin widened. He patted David on the shoulder. "Good luck to you and Miss Mal Doran." "Thank you, sir." David said with a salute.

In the following weeks, the Stargate program was made public. The world's reaction went about as well as David thought it would: People were shocked and amazed that there really was intelligent life out there. And panic from all the countless times Earth had been in the crosshairs. But thankfully, things calmed down after that. Hundreds of people rushed to join the Stargate program, the chance to explore the universe was exciting to some. What with the threat all but eliminated from Earth, David and Adria eventually moved to the Pegasus galaxy where together they combated the Wraith and the Asurans. Two years after that, word got around about the Icarus project. David and Adria by then were the foremost experts on Ancient technology next to Dr. Daniel Jackson and newcomer to the project, Dr. Nicholas Rush. The events that followed mirrored what happened to the current Destiny crew. When the virus was contracted and brought aboard Destiny, unintentionally, Adria and David tried to heal the crew as best as they could but they couldn't figure out what was causing it until it was too late. Colonel Young of their reality was the last to die. David had carried him back to his quarters and laid him on the bed, beside TJ who had died on the planet. David rejoined Adria in the gateroom, body bags or sheets covering corpses made three separate lines from the staircase to the Stargate.

"What do we do now, David?" Adria said from the console. David shook his head. "We're the only ones left. What can we do?" David sat down on the staircase facing Adria. David sighed. "Now that I think about it. There is one thing we can do." David looked up at Adria and their eyes locked. Ever since they got together, David and Adria had formed a link through their minds. It was similar to what the Replicators did when they would interrogate people but without putting their hand inside each other's heads. As Adria allowed the connection, her thoughts drifted to a part of David's mind that he managed to block from her. Adria didn't like that David kept things from her and would often voice her opinion about it. David would always reassure her that what he was blocking from her wasn't serious. Adria shook that thought away as they finished the connection. Adria and David stood in the Gateroom back on Earth, empty and not a soul in sight.

"What did you have in mind, David?" David sighed. "I know this won't be easy to accept but...we can't keep going. I mean, not on this ship. Not by ourselves." Adria sighed and nodded in return. "I agree. But what can we do? We cannot return to Earth." "I checked the cargo list. There is something." "What?" "A quantum mirror." "Do you think that is a good idea?" "What else can we do?" Adria nodded. "Okay, David. I trust your judgement about this." David nodded as they broke the connection. David went about and collected all of the ammo, grenades and rations while Adria gathered up the remaining medical supplies. Adria met David in the armory since she finished first. David handed her her rifle, a M16A4 fitted with a ACOG scope and a M203 grenade launcher. Adria slung the rifle across her back and waited for David to pick up his rifle, a Bushmaster ACR Entry Carbine also fitted with a ACOG scope, a night vision scope in a dual tandem mount with the ACOG and a M320 grenade launcher along with its stand alone kit. David also collected a sawed down Remington 870 Marine Magnum. David and Adria managed to unlock the navigation controls and steered the ship towards the nearest sun. Adria dialed down the shields.

David and Adria proceeded to the room with the quantum mirror and activated it, thankfully the controls were easy to operate. David clicked the hand control once to the right. The mirror infront of them shimmered but the image remained the same with the exception of David and Adria standing there. "Let's try this one. Hope it's a good one." David and Adria pressed their hands against the mirror and in a flash they were through. They left their bags in the room and began searching the ship for signs of life. However, the events that happened in their reality had happened here as well. David and Adria noticed that their alternate selves weren't there nor was there any evidence that they had been there. David found Colonel Young in the gateroom, slumped at the foot of the stairs. After finding no signs of life, David and Adria collected what remained of this reality's supplies and went back to the mirror. David clicked the remote to the next hash mark.

Again David and Adria were met with a ghost ship, the entire crew dead. While Adria went to the infirmary, David went to their quarters. He pressed the door open button and waited as the doors clanked open. David stopped just inside the door, his throat becoming dry. David couldn't move except stare at the sight before him. David's mind raced with theories as to why his alternate had done what he did. David was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of soft footsteps. David spun on his heel. Adria stood behind him. David shook his head. "Don't." Adria's eyes started to well up. "What is it?" She managed to whisper. David shook his head again. Adria rushed forward and tried to push past him. David held her tight as he knew what would happen. And it did. Adria let out a short horrified scream at the sight before her then buried her head in David's shoulder, her tears being absorbed into his shirt. David began to wonder what went through his alternate's mind before his final hour. David had it all rationalized. The alternate wanted it to be quick. David couldn't understand why he wanted it to be quiet and why he used a pillow to muffle the gunshot. Then the alternate put the handgun to his own temple. But there they were: in bed together, holding each other. Davia led Adria back down the hall before returning to the room and pulling the covers over them.

The walk back to the mirror room was quiet. Adria was wiping away her tears, David was fighting back his own. Adria slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tightly. David picked up the remote and turned it once. The mirror shimmered and revealed a dark room. David looked at Adria. "Here goes nothing." He muttered before pressing his hand to the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

Hitchhikers

Summary: It was a normal day aboard the Destiny. That is until a power spike and two life signs appear in a recently pressurized room. Crossover with SG-1. Set after Justice. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I own DJ but not Adria.

Pairings: Eli/Chloe, OC/Adria

* * *

"And that's how they got here." Young said after Eli paused the Kino tape.

Both O'Neill and Daniel just looked at the tape, too stunned for words. Finally after five minutes of silence, Daniel managed a word: "Wow." He breathed quietly. Jack was still quiet. He was still trying to absorb the fact that not only he had a son from another reality but in a different reality, his son was dead. And had taken his own life willingly. Jack rubbed his chin.

"When can we meet them?" Daniel asked quietly.

"They're in the mess hall right now." Young led the two men to the mess hall where there were sounds of excited talking.

When they entered, David was sitting on a table, facing them but addressing the gathered crowd. He was in the middle of telling them about how in his reality when he was stationed on Atlantis, Ronon Dex, Teal'c and himself stopped a large Wraith strike force from taking control of the SGC. David noticed Young, Scott and Brody standing at the doorway but continued his story. David wasted no detail in telling how gruesome it got when their guns went dry and they resorted to hand to hand combat and knives. The story ended on a good note and the crowd dispersed.

Young approached David. "David, this is General O'Neill." He gestured to Scott. "And this is Dr. Jackson." He gestured to Brody.

"I know."

Brody/Jackson blinked in surprise. "You know? How?"

David smirked. "Well, unfortunately, I didn't have to read your minds to figure that one out. Your mannerisms are similiar to the Dr. Jackson from my reality. And I'm pretty sure Mom wouldn't inhabit the body of a man either."

Brody/Jackson folded his arms. "Well, that was easy."

Jack tried to speak but no words came out. After all, what could he say?

"Dad?"

That was it. The straw that broke his back. Jack stormed out of the room. It was bad enough that he had another son. It was bad enough that it was with Carter. It was bad enough that in another reality, both of his sons were dead.

But the worst: He looked like Charlie would've if he grew up.

After walking for five minutes, Jack came to a slow realization: he was lost.

David sighed. He knew his dad was upset, he couldn't blame him. He had to talk to him. David reached out with his mind and looked for his dad. A small smile crossed his face as he 'watched', for lack of a better term, Jack stumble his way through the ship. David relayed some directions to Jack's mind. David glanced at his watch, waited two minutes then left the mess hall, leaving a confused Daniel and Colonel Young behind.

Jack entered a doorway and stopped. He was at what people called 'The Balcony'. Jack watched in amazement as streams of light passed him by, if Carter was here she would tell him about the science of it all. It would kill the mood. Jack moved towards the railing, eyes fixated on the very impressive light show. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. It was about two to three minutes later that Jack realized that someone was standing next to him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. '_Oh, him._' Jack thought as David rested his forearms on the railing. Neither of them spoke. Then Jack felt it. A tug on his stomach, as if some invisible force was pulling him. Before Jack could open his mouth, the view infront of him was gone.

Jack blinked as the world came into focus. He was back at the SGC, standing infront of the Stargate. "How the hell did I..." Jack trailed off when David appeared infront of him, looking casual with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought we could talk more privately in here." David said with a smirk.

Jack looked around. "This seems familiar."

David nodded. "The Replicators aren't the only ones who can do this. Me and Adria can do it to each other but we can also bring in other people if we like."

"Still a bit roomy in the ole fron."

"Actually, we're in my subconscious."

"Oh. Like father like son then." Jack said before he had a chance to realize what he said.

David smiled. "Well actually, I got mom's brains. I got your looks though."

"Mmmm. Sorry about that."

David chuckled. "You used to say that all the time. Hey, if this is too drab for you, I can change it."

"To?"

A flash of light and they were standing on the dock at Jack's cabin in Minnesota.

"Much better." Jack said with a grin.

David bent down and picked up two fishing poles. "Wanna cast a few?"

Jack looked at him, unsure, as he accepted the pole. "We got time?"

"Only a minute has passed in the real world right now. So, yeah, we do."

Jack took a small step back and bumped into a folding chair. "You think of everything, don't you?"

As soon as he said the words, a fish jumped out of the pond then went back in. Then another jumped up, then another.

"Yeah, I do."

Three hours later...

The two O'Neills separated by time, reality and now a universe, sat contently in their folding chairs. Jack stretched in his fishing gear that David so graciously provided. David slumped lower in his seat and gear, nursing an old fashioned cold bottle of Coca-Cola in his lap. Between the two of them, they caught seven fish: three for Jack and four for David.

Jack sighed. "You know, I'll tell you, Charlie. This is great."

David paused as he lifted his bottle to his lips. Time seemed to stop. Jack froze, the cold reality of what he said sunk in. The two O'Neill's, almost in unison, looked at each other. They both wore the same expression of confusion. Jack turned away, upset and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, David. It's just, when I look at you, I can see him again."

David nodded solemnly. "It's not the first time." He blurted out.

Jack winced. Knowing him, he probably made that mistake more than once. "What's he like? This other me."

David fiddled with the label on his bottle. "He's got a mustache."

Silence filled the dock as Jack processed the image. Then he heard a small snicker. He looked back at David who had his hand over his mouth and was shaking with laughter. Jack broke into a smile as well, a small chuckle escaped him. David couldn't hold it any longer. The two O'Neill's burst into fits of laughter which echoed through the entire forest.

Jack blinked and he was back on the Destiny. He glanced at Scott's watch. Only five minutes had passed. Jack looked around, a couple of people had wandered in but nobody questioned the fact that Scott and David stood side by side at the railing.

"So," David began. "are me and Adria a threat to Destiny and her crew?"

Jack sighed. "Well, you've got my vote. Daniel's too I'm sure. The IOA on the other hand..."

David scoffed lightly. "Some things never change."

"Ain't that the truth?"

* * *

To say Wray and Rush had taken over the ship was a shock to some people, it was a greater shock to everyone that Adria and David _didn't _see it coming. Adria had ended up on the civilian's side of the lockdown, not by choice. David had made his way over with the Colonel and when David heard that there was a tracking device in Rush's chest, he sized Rush up, drew his knife and plunged the blade into Rush's chest. The tip of the knive pierced the tracker and David pulled it out, Adria healed Rush right after David destroyed the device. When the ordeal was over with, David had asked her if even for one second she wanted to side with the civilians. Adria told him that for a moment she did but she knew that they had to work through this. Things got slightly worse after that. There was the discovery of the planet with the oblisek. Doctor Caine had officially declared it an "Act of God." David then officially declared that Caine was "A religious nutcase" to his face. Caine then proceeded to push David's buttons which didn't end well. Caine managed to walk away with a broken nose plus the ability to still walk and David rode back to Destiny with two broken knuckles which he healed. Soon after that, Scott, Chole, Eli and Greer became stranded on a planet. David opted to stay behind and help dig them out. Thankfully, David managed to get them out in time and before the Destiny had left the galaxy.

Things got better after that incident. Dr. Perry was brought on board to help with the hyperdrive situation. Things got alittle worse again when it was discovered that Scott, Eli, Chloe and Greer had a tick in the back of their necks that caused them to hallucinate. TJ managed to removed the bugs and Adria burned them to a crisp. The whole thing creeped David out, thankfully he didn't have one. "Yeah, I'm the last person you would want have one of those ticks." David later told Eli. Then it happened: Word got around that the Lucian Alliance was going to take over the ship.

David pulled Adria into an empty room while on their way to Colonel Young's briefing about what was about to transpire. As they sat down on a bench, David established a link with Adria. Usually the place David would take Adria to in his mind was the gateroom back on their Earth. However, this was different. They were inside a home. Adria looked around, marveling at the beauty of it. Large windows lined the far wall, showing a nice looking neighborhood. The sun was shining brightly through the windows. Adria walked into the living room. A flat screen TV rested on the left wall, a large L shaped couch sat across from it. A baby grand piano sat near the far wall by the windows. Adria noticed a picture frame close to her. She picked it up and looked at it. Both Adria and David were in the picture, they were in a forest offworld andsitting on a log. Adria sat between David's legs with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Both of them were smiling. Adria put the picture down, she noticed that even her clothes were different. Adria was slowly getting used to wearing SG uniforms, she owned very few civilian clothes. She now wore a light red sundress and she was barefoot. She glanced back at David.

David was wearing worn blue jeans, a pale blue button up shirt and a white T shirt underneath. He leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. "Do you like it?"

Adria beamed. "You built this?"

David nodded. "It took me a while. Getting everything just right."

"This is what you hid from me."

David sighed. "I'm sorry for deceiving you. I wanted to keep this a secret for alittle while longer but it seems the Alliance has forced my hand. So to speak."

Adria sat on the couch. "It's beautiful. But why?"

David sat next to her. "I created this place so we both can enjoy it. It's a place we can escape to when the day to day things get alittle hectic."

"Just us?"

David shook his head. "No, we can bring other people here. But for now, it's just for us."

Young was just finishing up his speech when David and Adria came in. "Where do you need us, Colonel?"

Young pointed at Adria. "I need you with TJ. We're probably going to have wounded and you have healing abilities."

Young turned to David. "I need you on the front lines. You can read minds. You can anticipate. You have defensive capabilities. You'll be working with Greer."

David nodded. "On it Chief."

David made his way to the gateroom where Greer was ushering out the remaining civilians. David stood at the door as Greer approached.

"Master Sergeant."

Greer stood next to him. "Major."

David glanced sideways at him. "You don't have to call me by my rank. David's fine."

"Yes, sir."

David winced. "And don't call me that either. I'm younger than you are!"

Greer grinned to himself. "Yes, sir."

David rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. We all secure here?"

Greer nodded. "Five by five."

David nodded in return. "Good. Let's get ready to greet our guests."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about rushing things in the middle there regarding the events that happened in Season 1. I wanted to flesh those sentences out into chapters but I realized two things: 1. I don't have that kind of time. 2. I'm creative but not that creative. The next chapter will be the Lucian Alliance incursion from start to finish. The ending will definitely stray into the AU category with one major change. And I wanted to apologize to everyone who was waiting for an update about this story. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
